


Slick as Ice, Bold as Fire

by CatNip_618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Identity Issues, Lightning strikes, Loss of Identity, Powerful Harry, Quidditch, Thunder and Lightning, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Harry is struck by lightning in his sixth year during a game of Quidditch.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Bolt

It’s a rainy day for Quidditch and Harry was still looking for the snitch. The clouds, fog and rain wasn’t helping his vision and it was getting difficult to catch his sights on the golden object. 

It was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, and Cho Chang was the Seeker like he was for his House team. He wasn’t dating her anymore and he wasn’t romantically attracted to her. Lately, whenever he spots Ginny and Dean snogging, there’s a monster in him that just wants to punch Dean in the face. 

He shook his head. _Now’s not the time to think about Ginny!_ At that moment he saw a flash of gold (which is strange because there wasn’t any sun) and he bolted. 

He followed it up into the clouds and went far enough where he couldn’t see the field below. It was cold and his uniform felt even more soaked. The rain was falling so hard it felt like ice. 

And then the clouds parted. It didn’t register that it _wasn’t_ the sun he was staring at. It was the moon.

Blinking, he watched as the moon glowed against the storm clouds and seemed to pulse with power. Forgetting the snitch, he cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy, brow furrowed. _Why would the moon have power?  
_

The flash of light nearby startled him. He turned and saw lightning flashing from afar. He didn’t know how many miles away from him it was. He steered downwards a little, but the light of the moon was so calming—

Something was wrong. He let go of his Firebolt and with one hand, felt his hair. It was standing straight up like it had static in it. Defying gravity. 

And then a bolt of lightning struck his chest and Harry’s last look was at the moon, and it was growing and expanding and shining brighter than ever before...

* * *

He awoke with a gasp, bolting upright. Blinking, he found that he was in an unfamiliar infirmary, on a bed in the right hand corner. and placed in hospital pajamas. He looked out the large infirmary windows and saw it was dark out. And the Moon was there. 

He jumped out of bed and when his bare feet touched the cold floor, frost appeared from underneath them and he gasped in awe. But then he looked at the Moon. It was calling to him.

He strode over to the window, feeling the frost emit from his feet and spread across the floor. As he neared the glass, he saw his reflection. His hair was as white as snow, his skin was as pale as frost and his eyes were as blue as the sky. He put his fingers gently onto the window pane and frost spread from them. He looked at his hand and curled it slightly, resulting in a long wooden staff to appear from pure winter. It had a crook like the Moon at its waning crescents and it was taller than him. 

_Hello, Jack Frost.  
  
_

* * *


	2. Lost

_Hello, Jack Frost._

Jack smiled. He looked at the staff in his hand and tapped the butt of it on the floor. A thin sheet of ice burst from it and spread across the floor. Giggling, he steepled himself on the heel of his foot and began to glide. 

He twirled and did little jumps as he skated on his bare feet. He was so lost in skating that he didn’t hear the door open and a voice piped up, startling him. 

“Mr Potter, what are you doing?” It was nurse in a red and white uniform dress. She had her hands on her hips and looked stern and confused.

“Are you talking to me?” Jack asked.

“Yes I am. Wh—? What is this?” She looked at the ice that hadn’t reached where the door to her office was. “Is this _ice?”  
_

Jack nodded. “Yeah. My powers!” He grinned excitedly.

The nurse pointed to the bed he’d woken up on. “Get back in there, mister!” He didn’t want to face more of the lady’s wrath, so he quickly hopped onto the bed and pulled the covers over himself. 

“Now can you get rid of the ice?” She asked and he nodded. He reached down and placed his fingers onto the ice and concentrated on pulling it back in. The ice seemed to go backwards in spreading and soon, it was gone. 

“Thank you, Mr Potter.” She plucked a tray full of strange bottles and vials from her office and went over to him, putting the tray on the small table beside him.

As she sorted out the bottles, Jack spoke. “Y’know, my name isn’t Mr Potter.” 

The nurse paused. “What are you talking about?”

“My name’s Jack Frost, not Mr Potter.” 

The nurse gave him an incredulous look. Then she turned away, muttering to herself. Jack caught some words like “cock and bull” or “I already checked his head” and “must inform Albus...” 

Eventually, Jack was instructed to swallow all the vials - or ‘potions’ in the nurse’s words - and most of them tasted something awful. But he did feel more alert and not as tired. When he was done, the nurse instructed him to stay put or she’ll put a temporary sticking charm on his bed. Jack had no idea what that was. 

As she left, he cried, “Wait!” 

She turned to him. “Yes?” 

“What’s your name?”

She got that wild, disbelieving look in her eyes again. “Madam Pomfrey.” She said and then left. 

Now left alone and obediently staying in bed, Jack decided to test out his new powers. He twirled his staff in the air, making frost patterns that disappeared after a few minutes. He conjured snowflakes out of his palm and guided them around his pale fingers. 

Soon, he got bored and was just wanting _so badly_ to jump out of bed and skate. Skating was his new hobby! He loved it! But before he could break the rules, the large brown doors of the infirmary opened and the nurse returned. But there were more people.

Very _formal_ looking people. 

He frowned at their attire. It was odd to see them wearing robes of such elegance. A tall stern looking woman stood tall in dark emerald robes and wore a hat with a feather atop it. A man was behind her, his sallow face curtained by black, greasy hair and he wore long back robes that billowed out impressively when he walked in sharp turns. A very short man in blue robes wearing rectangular glasses and was next to a stocky woman in an old, worn smock and had a funny hat atop her own curls. And the last one was a man with a very long beard. He wore long, very bright robes and had a crooked nose. 

“Hi,” said Jack, “who are you all?” 

“Blasted boy doesn’t even remember us.” Snarled the greasy-haired man. Jack shot him a glare. 

The bearded man came up to his bedside and smiled at him. “Hello, my dear boy. How are you?” 

“I’m well. What’s your name?” 

“My name is Albus Dumbledore. And you must be Harry Potter.” 

Jack growled. “For Merlin’s sake, my name is Jack Frost, not Harry Potter! Who is he, by the way?”

The woman with the feather hat gasped. “It’s true? He doesn’t remember himself?” 

The nurse - Madam Popfrey or something - nodded sadly. “It’s true. Most surprising is that he can create ice willingly.” 

At that, Jack showed off by summoning a snowball from his hand and tossing it casually. He looked over the adults’ faces and locked on the sour man’s. He chucked the snowball right at him and it hit its mark. The sour man cried out and made to threateningly step towards the boy, but the stocky woman stopped him.

“I think I know what this is.” Albus hummed thoughtfully, stroking his beard. The stern looking woman seemed eager to know. “What is it then?” She asked. 

“Much curious. Ever heard of the Guardians of Childhood?” Albus asked. 

“What are you implying, Albus?” Asked the sour man in a dangerous tone. 

“Just what you think, dear Severus.” 

“Guardians of Childhood?” The stern woman echoed. 

“Yes Minerva. I believe the Man in the Moon has chosen Harry as a spirit.” Albus said, still smiling. 

“I’m confused. What are you talking about?” Jack asked. 

“You. Dear boy, what do you remember of the last day?” 

“Uh...” Jack said, thinking. “I woke up in here. Then Madam... Madam...?” 

“Pomfrey.” Supplied the nurse. 

“Madam Pomfrey gave me these awful potions to drink and it made me feel better.” Jack explained. 

“Anything else?”

“No. Why?” 

“Jack, you used to be a boy named Harry Potter. You were playing Quidditch and your were struck by lightning.” 

“Actually, that reminds me... I did remember seeing the Moon in the sky... I felt like I was floating. It was really bright.” Jack added. He thought for a moment and looked at the people before him. 

“Who was Harry Potter?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain magical people can see Jack because they’ve seen some weird things and they’re very open-minded. But most can’t.


End file.
